Tanaka Avocado
Tanaka Avocado (田中アヴォカド) is another main character and the second member of the Myth Mew Mew Team. She’s the second mew to be introduced and her animal is the roughy umbrella octopus. Her catchphrase is “Uuh, guys?”. Personality The little-understood Avocado is one of the few Myth Mews born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Avocado works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Avocado will confess her favourite musical genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Appearance Avocado Avocado is a girl at human Oaktopus’s height who has Dark cyan eyes and shoulder length dark cyan hair. She tends to dress in a very modest and feminine manner, often wearing long-sleeves button-up shirts, and loose cardigans. At school, she wears Myth Story High School girl’s uniform with teal tights. Cafe Myth She wears a teal version of the outfit Inaka Sayaka’s attire. Mew Pulse As Mew Pulse, her eyes and hair brighten to cyan. Her hair is in a similar style to a Roughy Umbrella Octopus. She wears a teal dress, teal shoes and teal gloves that are all lined with a green lace. Her teal garters are all lined with said lace. She now has gills on her ears. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark resembles tentacles attached to a water drop that is located on her chest. Voice Actor If Avocado has a Japanese and English voice, she would be voiced by Nao Tamura in the Japanese dub and Laura Bailey in the English dub. Abilities As Avocado As Avocado Tanaka, she can bite someone to inject a small amount of venom, which is not enough to kill, but will cause irritation and pain. Transformation sequence Avocado starts her transformation by holding her pendant and calling “Mew Pulse!” as pendant starts glowing as well as her drawing a circle with pulses around her body being covered by a teal light. She shouts “Transformation!”, holds the pendant towards the circle with pulses, and this causes the circle with pulses to be sucked inside the pendant and the transformation to start. Her hair changes colour, which causes her outfit to appear one by one, starting from her dress, gloves, boots and finishing it off with her garters, and the pendant is held on her choker. Lastly, she raises her arm to strike her pose. Weapon and Attack Since her weapon is the Pulse Spear (パルススピア) and her attack is said in her profile info box. To activate it, she needs to chant “Pulse Spear, lend me your power!” (パルススピア、あなたの力を貸してください！) and hold the weapon to the sky. As the weapon starts to glow, she throws it into the air and catches it again, with the water from the Spear forming while she shouts the attack name, and her Spear starts glowing and she dashes the spear towards the opponent whilst water drops run towards it to defeat it. Category:Green Mews Category:Members of Myth Mew Mew Category:Myth Mew Mew characters Category:Myth Mew Mew Category:Mews with Cephalopod Genes Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Poison